BelaPan Drabbles!
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: I've changed my mind! This will now be my dump for short drabbles about our favorite couple! Yay! Let's see how this turns out, shall we? XD
1. War Nights

**Rating: M**

* * *

Kiku watched as Ludwig fussed over Feliciano at the table. They were five years into WWII, and they were all beaten up pretty badly. Even after this long, they always had dinner together. Usually they would all talk and make jokes, but lately Kiku had left himself out of the conversations. He had too much to think about than simple jokes. He knew both of his friends had noticed and was happy they hadn't asked about it. He was deep in his thoughts, sitting on his knees by Feli, when the clock struck the hour. He jumped slightly and his eyes widened at the time. He stood abruptly, catching the attention of both his friends.

"I…I must retire now…" Kiku mumbled, making towards the door. Ludwig and Feli shared a glance and ran to block him from leaving.

"Where are you going, Kiku? Don't you want to stay and party with us!?" Feli asked.

"Yeah…don't you want to stay and party with us?" Ludwig asked awkwardly.

"You both know I would love to, but I really must be going…" Kiku started to ring his hands together nervously, and sweat started to bead on his face.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see the doctor? Is your stock market low?" Feli asked, stepping towards him.

"I'm feeling fine, Feli-san. I just _really_ need to get to my tent…" Kiku mumbled. Ludwig and Feli shared another glance and stepped aside for Kiku. The Japanese man bowed to them and ran out of the tent like it was on fire.

"What do you think is up with him?" Ludwig asked Feli as Kiku ran out of sight.

"I don't know...maybe we could go to his tent and find out!" Feli tugged on Ludwig's arm pulling him out the door.

"I'd don't really think we should mess with his personal life..." Ludwig tugged lightly on his arm and released it from the Italian's hold. They were walking quietly on their way to his tent when two soldiers ran towards them, out of breath.

"Sirs! We think something bad might have happened to Mr. Japan! We were passing his tent on patrol and we could hear crashing. It sounded like someone was putting up a fight!" Both stood at a salute, their chests heaving.

"Thank you. We will check on him immediately," Ludwig saluted them back and started off at a run towards his friends tent. He heard Feliciano running behind him, and when they were mere feet away they heard a loud crash. Ludwig ran to the front flap and, with Feli following behind him, stormed into the tent, gun in hand. Both men halted in their tracks at the picture before them; a half naked Kiku leaning over a half naked Natalia. Kiku's tent was completely wrecked, with various clothing everywhere. His face turned bright cherry red, and he concealed Natalia from view with his own body.

"ANATA WA NANI O!? IMA SUGU DETEIKE!" Kiku yelled at them. Both men turned in place and ran out of the tent. Kiku could be heard cursing in Japanese from outside and everyone except the Germans turned to look. Ludwig and Feliciano stood outside awkwardly, waiting for their friend. Kiku emerged from the tent soon after the cursing stopped, an annoyed expression on his face. He walked swiftly towards the tent where they held their meetings and the two men followed close behind. He entered first and ordered everyone to get out and stay out. When they were all three alone inside the tent, Ludwig cleared his throat.

"So...you and Belarus, huh? She is really cute, but scary!" Feli said, patting Kiku on the back.

"I know you're personal life is none of my business...but since when have you been fraternizing with the enemy, much less her?" Ludwig asked curiously. He watched Japan sit on a chair and pour a cup of tea.

"If you must know, it has been going on for ten years. If you're wondering, I never thought she'd get involved in this stupid war," Kiku sipped his tea and waited for either of them to comment.

"That's...I...I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Ludwig said at last, slumping into a chair across the room. "I never thought it would last this long. My boss told me it would be an easy win. A couple months at most. I never thought it would amount to this...and lead you to war with the one you love..." Kiku looked up curiously from his tea.

"Do you mean to say...you won't tell our bosses about our relationship?" Kiku asked hopefully. Ludwig straightened his back in his chair and looked over at Feli.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary tonight, did you? All we did was have tea in the meeting room and go to bed," Ludwig stood to leave and looked back at his friends. "Goodnight." Feliciano walked over to Kiku and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're secret's safe with us! Goodnight, Japan!" He waved and skipped out of the room. Kiku smiled to himself, and walked out of the tent, walking to his own. He walked in to see Natalia sharpening her knives, wearing one of his extra jackets.

"So? How did it go?" she asked, standing to place her hands on his chest.

"We're safe..." he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. She smiled lightly, and hugged him.

"I'm glad. Looks like the Axis Powers has saved the day," they both shared a laugh and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Tada! This is completely unrelated to The Nightmare Before Hetalia, just saying. This idea just kind of popped into my head randomly. I think I might continue it, but I'm not sure. Oh, well. C'est la vie. We'll just see what happens!**


	2. New Beginnings Part 1

**Rating: T (for kissing only) **

**I know it's short, just cut me some slack. I don't have a lot to play off of, here. I'll try my hardest to make them longer, though. Enjoy!**

* * *

The year was 1989. The day; November 9th. Kiku waited anxiously with Yao and the others, as the sound of creaking was heard. The thing of their interest; the Bamboo Curtain. The Asian equivalent to the Iron Curtain. He watched as a wrecking ball was called in, and stood with his family as it was first swung into the great wall. After the war had ended, and 40 years had passed of being restricted to the rest of the continent, he still had only one thing on his mind. One woman on his mind. They had kept their relationships hidden, and it was hard not to have anyone to talk to about his broken heart. Sometimes he wished they had told their families… He hadn't seen her since the beginning of the war, and their reunion was long over due.

"Natalia…" Kiku whispered under his breath as the wall was repeatedly smashed. He remembered the last time they had seen each other. Their last kiss. She had looked at him with the saddest expression, and even cried. He had to get to her. To see her again. The wall finally fell with a crash, and he was the first of his siblings to react. He started off at a sprint, and heard the others fall behind him. He jumped through the hole in the wall, and landed in a roll. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around him. A small town could be seen from where he was standing. A crowd had gathered to watch the commotion. He ignored them and searched for what he was looking for. The crowd parted, and there she was. She was holding her signature knives, gripping their handles. He looked up at her eyes, and saw a tear escape down her cheek. Yao caught sight of her and rushed towards Kiku.

"Kiku!" he grabbed for the younger man's sleeves, but missed by a few inches. Kiku started off at a sprint towards her, and she ran at him. Katya and Ivan ran out of the crowd, and ran after her, both trying desperately to stop her. Yao and the other Asian countries ran after Kiku following the actions of the ex-Soviets. Only feet away from each other, Natalia threw her knives to the ground, shocking everyone but him. They collided, and she tackled him to the ground, wrapping her hands around him and holding on for dear life. Both families stopped next to the two and reached to pull them apart. Ivan pulled Natalia off Kiku, and Yao pulled his little brother up off the ground. Kiku shook his hand off his arm and grabbed her hand, yanking her out of the grip of her brother. Tears streamed down both their faces, as she placed her hands on his face.

"I've missed you so terribly…these long, cold years have been torturous without you…" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they sunk to the ground together.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I'll try harder next time. I'll fight harder, for you. I'll do whatever it takes. I won't lose you for a second time!" He exclaimed, clutching her against him. She smiled lightly, and leaned in to kiss him. He smiled and returned the action gratefully. After a few seconds they parted and smiled wider.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Yao asked suddenly, pulling them out of their stupor. Kiku blushed, and stood, helping her off the ground.

"I guess an explanation is in order…" Natalia mumbled slightly, leaning against Kiku.

"You bet an explanation's in order!" Ivan said, fanning a faint Katya.

"How long has this been going on, sister!?" Katya asked, waving Ivan off.

"About 50 years," she said indignantly. The group around them gasped, shocked faces all around.

"Why didn't you tell us, aru!?" Yao asked, poking Kiku in the shoulder.

"We thought it would be easier to keep it a secret…" he replied, rubbing the poked area.

"Well, we'll sit down for dinner, and you can tell us all about it," Ivan said, creepily holding his pipe and shooting death glares Kiku's way. "And please, don't spare ANY details." Kiku and Natalia blushed brightly at her brother's words and nodded simultaneously. Natalia grabbed his hands and dragged him behind her towards her brothers town house.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for this one. I've decided to turn this into a drabble sort of thing. My mind just keeps feeding me these short story ideas, so I'm going to roll with it. I hope you enjoy the stories to come! Part two, up next!**


	3. New Beginnings Part 2

**Rated T (for kissing) :3 **

**I made this one a little longer than last. Hope you like it. I know it might suck a little, but I have so many ideas on my mind its hard to concentrate. Next chapter will be up sooner than you think!**

* * *

Kiku let Natalia guide him around the market, stopping here and there for her to point something out, only to be dragged somewhere new. He laughed at her adorable excitement, ignoring the presence of their families following behind them. Yao kept a hand on Ivan's arm, keeping him from beating in Kiku's skull like a watermelon. At one point, they stopped in front of a shop selling love charms.

"Ah, you two look perfect together! How long have you two been married?" the clerk behind the counter asked, receiving a deep red blush from both of them.

"Well, you see…" Kiku stuttered off, embarrassed.

"We're not really…" Natalia finished, burying her face in his shoulder. All three nearly jumped out their skins when a solid metal pipe slammed down on the counter. Ivan looked at them creepily, and smiled.

"My sister is not married, and if I have anything to say about it, she will never be," the clerk's face went pale, and Natalia scolded her brother.

"Brother Russia, just because you're nearly 466 years old doesn't put you in charge of me. I'm nearly 22, I'm sure I can make decisions for myself," she stated, resorting to using his formal name in anger. The clerk looked at them amazed and nearly died of a heart attack.

"You're Russia!?" he asked amazed. Ivan smiled and nodded politely to him. The clerk looked around the group, a smile growing on his face. "Then you all must be countries as well!" He said excitedly.

"Hello, I am the personified country of China," Yao smiled with a bow. The rest of the Asian's followed suit of their elder and introduced themselves with a bow, except Kiku. He merely smiled.

"And these are my sisters, Ukraine and Belarus," Both girls smiled at the clerk, and turned back to their brother. "We really must be going though. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"It was an honor meeting you!" the clerk called after them. Ivan led them to his town house, where he ordered his chef to prepare a special meal for his visiting friends. They all sat at the table awkwardly, waiting.

"So, Kiku. Have you stolen the innocence of my sister yet?" Ivan deadpanned, making Kiku choke on his water and her spit it out of her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and mumbled a quick apology, avoiding her brother's gaze.

"W-well...um..." he mumbled, his face burning bright red. Ivan growled slightly at the older nation's reaction, and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Bastard!" He yelled, watching as Kiku and Natalia shared a glance.

"Brother. You need to calm down. I'm old enough to take care of myself now," she snapped back at him. Kiku shot a look at Yao, who was looking at him curiously.

"Answer the question, brother," Yao said calmly. Kiku's eyes widened at his brother's siding with Ivan.

"Well...we may have...done something...like that..." Kiku mumbled, sharing a glance with Natalia. Ivan grabbed onto his shirt and lifted him off the ground, bringing them face to face.

"Someting like that!?" he asked angrily. "What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Kiku gulped for breath, and grabbed onto Ivan's arm.

"Fine. Yes. We've consumated our relationship. Is that what you wanted to here?" Kiku asked angrily. Ivan threw him down, and slammed his hands on the table.

"Are you okay?" Natalia whispered to Kiku as he sat down beside her.

"Yes. For now..." he mumbled, looking over at Ivan.

"Little brother, perhaps you're over reacting. I mean, Natalia is a grown woman. You cannot control her actions forever," Katya said, shooting a glance at the couple, before returning her eyes to her brother.

"I know I won't be able to control her forever, but I'll control her for as long as can," he said grudgingly. At that, Natalia stood angrily, and slammed her knife into the table.

"You cannot control me forever, brother!" she yelled, throwing another at the wall. Ivan looked between his sisters before turning to Yao, who was sitting calmly with the rest of the Asians.

"Yao! He is your little brother! What do you say of his actions!?" Ivan asked, pointing at Kiku. Yao sipped his drink calmly, and set the cup down on the table.

"I see no reason to interfere with my brother's business. He is old enough to decide for himself, and it is none of my business to get involved in his love life," Yao said calmly, ignoring Ivan's cry of protest. "You should really stay out of your sister's business, Ivan. Lest she grow to hate you, and never wish to be with you ever again." Ivan sat back into his chair, slightly annoyed.

"Fine. I will stay out of your business Natalia..."

"Thank the mother!" Natalia yelled, sitting back down.

"As long as HE'S not a part of it," Ivan said, pointing at Kiku. Natalia stood and grabbed Kiku's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Fine. Then we're leaving," she pulled Kiku behind her as she started towards the front door.

"Natalia!" Katya called after her.

"No, sister. I must leave. I cannot stay under his control a moment more," Natalia interrupting her sister, and storming out of the house with Kiku. She walked with him back to the border, and they crossed into Asia. Kiku took the lead, and they walked to the nearest town with an airport.

"You know, you don't have to come with me, Natalia. You should be with your family..." Kiku said, looking forward.

"No. I love you, and I'd rather be with you than a controlling ass of a brother," she said, squeezing his hand. Kiku smiled and quickly led her into the airport. He smiled at the security and walked to the air line kept specifically for nations. They boarded a plane, and were quickly on their way to Berlin. Natalia fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

When the plane landed, Kiku lifted Natalia into his arms, and smiled softly when she snuggled into his chest. He walked swiftly and quietly to his destination, ringing the door bell with a still fast asleep Natalia in his arms. He heard footsteps on the otherside and the sound of a tumber turning in a lock.

"How can I...Kiku?" Ludwig asked, looking down curiously at the sleeping woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time of night...but we needed to get away for awhile. Could we stay with you, just for a day or two?" Kiku asked, eyes filled with worry.

"Oh. Ja, of course Kiku. You'll have to excuse the mess, though. Feliciano's over," Ludwig let them into the house. Kiku lifted her closer to his chest so they'd fit through the door, and followed Ludwig into the living room. His eyes widened at the usual speck free room, that was now a huge mess.

"Luddy, who was at the door! Ve~" Feliciano asked as he walked into the room, wearing only boxers. He froze in place when he saw Kiku with Natalia in his arms. Kiku's face turned bright red, and he pulled Natalia's face closer to his chest, shielding her eyes from the sight of him.

"Feli-san, please go put some clothes on," he scolded, as the younger country ran out of the room to grab clothes. Kiku try to lay her down on the couch, but she clung to his clothes, forcing him to sit with her still cuddled onto his lap. Ludwig looked at him curiously, as Kiku pulled her to lay more carefully on his lap. Feliciano walked back into the room, fully dressed, and sat down by Ludwig on the love seat.

"So...what brings you here, with Mr. Russia's sister, no less," Feliciano asked, looking at the pair curiously.

"Well. We finally told our families, but Ivan didn't take it too well. He about killed me at the table..." Kiku said, looking down at her sleeping face.

"You look tired. Would you like for me to make the guest bed for you two?" Ludwig asked. Kiku nodded, but kept his gaze on the woman in his arms. The Italian and the German shared a glance before walking towards the guest room together. While they were gone, Natalia's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw Kiku.

"Where are we?" she asked, sitting up sleepily.

"We're at Ludwig's house. He said we could stay here for awhile," Kiku said, as she stood to stretch.

"Oh...that was very kind of him..." she mumbled, sitting back down beside Kiku. She looked up to find him staring at her, and blushed. "What is it?" He shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her. He was interrupted by the clearing of a throat, and looked up to see Ludwig standing awkwardly in the door way.

"I'll just show you to your room..." he mumbled, and turned to show them the way. He left them with an extra blankets and a polite good night. Once they were settled in bed, Natalia snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Kiku asked her, rubbing circles on her arm.

"I was just thinking about us. About how this is our chance to finally have a new beginning," she smiled, and kissed him. Soon they were both asleep, exhausted from their day of sweet reunions, and awkward explanations.


	4. Bathing Rituals

**Rated: M **

**It's smutty. Just sayin. **

* * *

Lightning struck outside, and Kiku jumped slightly. He settled himself back down in his chair, but was startled at a hard banging on his front door. He stood, smoothing down his jacket, and walked calmly to the door, cleared his throat, and opened it. He jumped as lightning flashed close by, briefly illuminating the figure in the door way. He turned on the outside light, to see Natalia standing on his porch. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed softly.

"Natalia?" he asked, and yelped in surprise when she tackled him to the floor. She sobbed harder, clenching her hands around the lapels of his jacket. After a few moments, she rolled off him, sitting on her knees, sniffing. Kiku stood, closed the door, and helped her to her own feet. He led her into his living room, and sat with her on his couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing one of her hands in his own.

"Big Brother kicked me out today...I have nowhere to go..." she sobbed slightly, wiping at her eyes again. Kiku pulled her into a hug, and closed his eyes, burying his face in her hair. He felt her hands press against his chest, gripping onto his jacket.

"You can stay with me...I'd have to make up a spare bed..." he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"No. You don't have to go through all that trouble...We could share a bed," she said, blushing along with him. Images of previous "encounters" between them crossed through his head. The first one, both slightly drunk, but just enough to give them the courage to go through with the act. The others, completely sober and filled with passion. His hot face turned cherry red at the memories, and he didn't object to her idea.

"I'll find you something to wear to bed..." Kiku mumbled, standing from the couch. Her hands slid down from their place on his chest and into her lap as he walked away from her and out of the room. When he returned he was holding one of his extra bathing robes. He noticed she was shivering, and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch. He led her through his house, and pushed her into a room. He handed her the robe, and walked through the door way. "Call for me when you're done," he smiled, closing the door. She quickly changed into the robe, and quietly walked out of the room, leaving her wet clothes to dry. She walked quickly through the house, and found him back in the living room. She cleared her throat to get his attention, and blushed when his eyes met her own and grew wide. His eyes swept over her, roaming over her curves. After a few minutes of him study her, a line of red trickled out of his nose. He turned away from her, and covered his nose with his hand, running from the room. He retuned after a couple of minutes, face blank. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him before turning back around and walking through the door way. She followed him down the hall, silence her only companion. He finally led her into a room with a medium bed in the middle, and she blushed, realizing they were in his bedroom. "I thought you'd be tired, so you can sleep here for tonight. The rain has stopped, so I'm going to take a bath. I may be a while, so please make yourself at home," He bowed to her slightly before speed walking out of the room. She sat on the bed for a good five minutes before following after him. She peeked out the door to see him sitting half-submerged in the water, eyes closed in deep thought. Before she could argue against herself, she shed the robe and quietly climbed into the water.

Kiku felt the water ripple but ignored it, hoping it was just his dog. His hopes died when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. He opened his eyes to see Natalia sitting beside him in the water. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were closed tightly. He returned the kiss, and felt her sigh in relief. He could feel her inching closer, her hand resting on his arm in the steaming water. He pulled her to sit on his lap, and the water heated to almost unbearable temperatures. Natalia tugged on his hair, pulling his lips tighter against her own. She parted her lips, and pushed her tongue passed his lips, to tangle with his. Kiku gasped at her boldness, and pulled her tighter against himself, rubbing against her. She moaned, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. Kiku took this as a positive, and wrapped his hands around her bottom. She opened her eyes in apprehension and her face turned bright red. She bit his bottom lip softly, urging him to continue. Kiku lifted her off his lap, and positioned himself at her entrance. She moved her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair, shaking with arousal and impatience. He lowered her slowly, slipping into her and gauging her reaction by her expression. Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself down harder, making him groan. He lifted her back up and pulled her down, stirring the water, and heating it. She tugged on his hair, lifting herself and falling on him. Kiku released her lips to grab one of her breasts and massaged it slowly. He kissed the other, licking and sucking the soft mound. She gasped and moaned, tugging harder on his hair. Kiku moved his mouth to suck on her shoulder and neck, massaging her breasts with both hands. She moaned softly, riding him roughly. He groaned, and bit down on her shoulder, a dark bruise popping up on the skin.

"Kiku..." She whispered into his hair. He lifted his head to look in her eyes curiously. "I...I love you..." she mumbled, her face red. He smiled and kissed her, driving her mind wild.

"I love you too...Natalia," he mumbled. She gasped and her eyes widened, as she sunk down on him. Kiku's face lit up, and he pulled her up to press against her. "What's wrong, Natalia?" He pulled down, hitting her in the exact same spot as last. She bit her lip and moaned loudly, tugging roughly on his hair. She gasped as he pulled her up and back down, hitting her there, again and again. He kept up the rhythm, hitting her sweet spot as much as possible. At random times he'd miss on purpose, and she'd tug on his hair desperately.

"Kiku...don't tease me," she mumbled, after he had missed again. He hit her spot once more, before she gasped again, and tightened against him. She pulled on his hair as she reached her end, pleasure washing over her. Kiku followed after her, her tightening driving him over the edge. He groaned loudly, releasing himself in her. She fell on him, exhausted, and placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. Kiku wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soft circles on her arm with his thumb. After a few minutes, she started laughing softly, and he looked down at her confused.

"What's so funny, Natalia?" she looked up at his face and smiled, pressing her cheek against his chest, blushing slightly.

"I can feel your heart beat..." she mumbled, closing her eyes to listen to the steady rhythm. It sped up slightly, and he cleared his throat. She yawned tiredly, the feeling of his pulse and the warm water carrying her off to sleep. Kiku looked down at her surprised when she sighed softly and her breathing evened out. Kiku grabbed her bridal style, and stood out of the water. He felt her shiver slightly at the cool air, and stepped out of the bath. He walked almost robotically to his bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, sliding into the other side. He pulled her against his chest to warm her up, and wrapped the blanket around them both. She nuzzled her head against his chest, and sighed in her sleep. Kiku turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, falling asleep to her steady breathing.

The next morning, Natalia woke to an empty, slightly wet bed. She shot up, and looked around the room for Kiku. When she didn't see him, she sighed sadly. She walked to his closet, pulling on one of his dress shirts, and walked out the door, running her fingers through her hair as she looked down both ends of the hallway. When she didn't see anyone, she frowned and walked quickly to the living room. When she saw it was empty, her spirits fell, and she walked aimlessly through the house, looking at her feet. She was caught off guard when she entered what seemed to be the kitchen and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground. A pair of lips crashed against hers, and she looked up to see Kiku, his eyes shining in greeting. He released her lips and set her back on the floor, kissing her cheek and walking back towards the stove.

"Good morning, Natalia. I was wondering when you would wake up. Sorry I didn't wake you, you were just so cute. I couldn't help but let you sleep..." He mumbled shyly. She blushed softly and moved her gaze to her shoes.

"Oh...well...um...I forgive you. What are you doing down here, anyways?" she asked curiously, looking behind him. Kiku looked at her surprised before smiling widely and grabbing her hand.

"I was just making you a special, japanese breakfast. I hope you like it," she was surprised by the amount of food he had prepared and looked up at him curiously.

"How long have you been baking?" she asked.

"Four hours," he said, shrugging. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at the food.

"Well..I...thank you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before," she said, blushing. She kissed him on the cheek, and squeezed his hand. He pulled her to the table and they both sat down to eat.

They quickly fell into a pattern; in the morning they'd sit down to a good breakfast, the noon and afternoon were filled with business, and at night, they'd take a bath together and make love until their skin burned from the water. It had been two months since Ivan had kicked his sister out, and Kiku and Natalia were sharing a bath. Natalia was sitting on his lap, resting her head against his chest like always, when they heard crashing coming from inside the house. She sat up on his lap, and looked behind him curiously. Kiku turned to look as well, and soon the doors to his house were torn open, and Ivan ran out into the bathing room. He froze when he saw the two sharing the bath, and his face turned bright red with rage. Kiku's face paled and he clutched Natalia's legs under the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck defiantly.

"What do you want, big brother?" she asked, frowning. Ivan took two steps towards them before pausing in his steps.

"I came to bring you home. I expected you to come back the next day, I never imagined you'd come _here_," he sneered at the last word, looking accusadly at the asian sharing her bath.

"Why wouldn't I come here, brother. You know as well as I do that we've been in a relationship for years," she said coldly, pulling him closer. Ivan pulled out his pipe and stepped closer.

"Come with me, Natalia. I'm taking you back home, where you belong," Ivan reached to grab her hand, but she yanked it out of reach.

"This is where I belong, brother. I'm not coming with you. The damage is done. I'm staying with Kiku," Ivan groaned at her persistence, and looked down at her annoyed.

"Sister, please. This is your last chance to come home. Would you really give up your family for some...Asian country?" Ivan asked angrily.

"Yes. You've never wanted me as your sister. I'm staying with Kiku," Kiku just sat there awkwardly, trying to turn invisible.

"Fine. You are no longer my sister. Don't expect Katya to take you in, either. We're all done with you," Ivan stormed out of the room, tore through the house, and was soon lost in the night. Kiku looked up at Natalia like she was crazy and she looked back at him innocently.

"What?"

"What!? You just gave up your family for me! Are you crazy?" he asked, looking at her. She smiled softly and kissed him, releasing his lips, and smirking.

"I'm only crazy for you," she blushed and kissed him again, diminishing any resolve he had left.


	5. In the Office

**Rating: M (This seems to be happening a lot in this story XD) **

**Wow. It has been a LONG time since I last updated...I'm so sorry you guys! Anyways, it's not much, but here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

Kiku was startled from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder to see, to his surprise, Natalia standing behind him. She was looking off to the side, her face slightly pink.

"Uh…May I help you, Miss Natalia?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"Ah, yes… I need to speak with you after the meeting has ended. Please meet me at my office promptly," she nodded once before walking swiftly away and sitting next to her sister. Katya smiled and nudged her, and Kiku looked down at them confused. He could barely stop from worrying about what she wanted through the entire meeting, and paused to watch her leave after the meeting was over. She stopped in the door way to look over her shoulder at him. He gasped when she offered a small smile before walking quickly through the doorway and out of sight. He rounded his papers up quickly, not even bothering with organization, and was about to run out of the room when Feliciano and Ludwig stopped him.

"Hey, Japan! I mean, Kiku. Do you want to come over to my house to eat some pasta~?" Feliciano asked, hugging Ludwig's arm.

"Yeah…It'll be fun," Ludwig said awkwardly, looking down at Feli.

"Uh…Sorry. I have an appointment with…It's a business meeting," Kiku ducked his head and walk swiftly from the room, only stopping once to drop his papers off on his desk. When he got to her office, he hesitated before knocking softly. When he got no answer he opened the door slowly. "Uh…Miss Natalia? Did you…Miss Natalia?" Her office was pitch black, and he only got a couple steps in before the door was slammed shut. He turned around when he heard the lock click and cried out when he was tackled to the ground. He cried out again when an unknown pair of lips slammed against his. He felt delicate hands slide against his chest and into his jacket, unbuttoning it and slipping it down his arms. He felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins and quickly flipped them over. He scrambled across the floor and leaned against the door. He reached up and blindly felt for the light switch, flipping it on swiftly when he found it. He nearly choked when he saw Natalia looking at him from the floor. She was casually leaning against the front of her desk, smiling sensually. "Natalia!? What were you…I don't…" He was too flustered to complete his thoughts.

"Come on, Kiku. I know you feel the same way," she crawled towards him, smiling wider. Kiku was frozen in place against the door. His eyes widened when she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her reach up and started breathing heavily when she turned the lights back off. He sat frozen as she kissed him again. She soon grew frustrated and did all she could to urge a reaction out of him. He soon snapped out of his thoughts and shakily wrapped his arms around her waist. She hummed approvingly and leaned further into him. He kissed her back, leaning forward and crossing his legs to provide her with a more comfortable seat. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his lips closer to her own. He swiftly stood on his knees, picked her up by the thighs, and pressed her against the floor, deepening the kiss. Before he could register what was happening, they were both stripped down to nothing. Then he was inside of her, and she was making the most distracting, yet sexy noises he had ever heard. He heard her whimper slightly as he slipped in and out, following a steady rhythm. She tugged on his hair, arching her back to press harder against him.

"Natalia…" he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her. He trailed soft kisses from her shoulder to her jaw, nipping and sucking at random. She moaned, her mouth next to his ear. He felt the warmth of her breath against his neck and leaned up to capture her lips with his own.

"Kiku," she moaned, tugging on his hair again. He slipped into her again and she cried out softly. He felt her tighten against him and had to bury his face in her shoulder to keep from crying out as he reached his own end. They lay together in silence, both basking in the after glow.

"Natalia…I-" He was cut off by a banging on the door.

"Yo! Belarus! Have you seen Japan!? I really need to talk to that guy about land and stuff!" They both froze at the sound of the annoying American's voice.

"I hate him…" Natalia mumbled underneath Kiku. He grinned widely, trying his hardest not to break out into a fit of laughter. "No, you moron! Now go away before I cut you with my knives," She yelled at the door, throwing her shoe at it for emphasis.

"Sure thing, Yo! Hey, Britain!" They heard his heavy footfalls as he ran down the hallway and out of hearing range. Kiku pulled out of her and climbed off of her, pulling on his boxers. He watched as she grabbed his dress shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up. He couldn't help but notice the way it barely made it half way down her thighs.

"So…" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around her waist subconsciously. Kiku pulled her to sit on his lap and laughed softly when she blushed.

"You make a pretty good seductress, if I may say so myself, Miss Natalia," Kiku mumbled, kissing her. Natalia pulled away from him and grinned.

"It's just Natalia, to you," she pulled him into another kiss, smiling against his lips. "Now, I think we both better get dressed. We don't want anyone getting suspicious, do we?" she crawled off his lap and threw his clothes at him. She stripped off his shirt and threw it at his face after he handed her her bra. After they were both dressed, he helped her tie her bow and opened the door for her. She smiled a thank you and walked out into the hall. Kiku followed and shut the door behind himself. He offered his arm to her and she gingerly accepted it, wrapping her arms around his. She leaned against him as he led her down the hall, a soft smile gracing her lips. Kiku ignored the strange looks they were receiving, but couldn't help doing a double-take when Ivan got down on his knees and started yelling praises in Russian.


End file.
